bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
MHA:All Might
- Gems cannot be used to revive when defeated. *Clear Reward: 100 Greatest Hero Tokens Tokens (2.00 Tokens/Energy) **1 bonus unit = 110 Tokens (2.20 Tokens/Energy) **2 bonus units = 120 Tokens (2.40 Tokens/Energy) **3 bonus units = 130 Tokens (2.60 Tokens/Energy) **4 bonus units = 140 Tokens (2.80 Tokens/Energy) **5 bonus units = 150 Tokens (3.00 Tokens/Energy) *First Clear Rewards: 1 Gem, 1 All Might's Cape, 1 All Might ---- *''Texas Smash!'' - 9 hit ST attack *''Detroit Smash!'' - 13 hit ST attack *''Missouri Smash!'' - 13 hit AoE attack that pierces 99% mitigation & 100% chance to inflict paralysis *''Carolina Smash!'' - 13 hit AoE attack & inflicts DoT for 2 turns *''Fear not. I am here!'' - Adds 7500000 HP, 3800 Def, Light shield to self for 99 turns **Used on the first turn *''Get ready for a really bad time!'' - Idle **Used every 3 turns when shield is not broken **Next turn ***''Texas Smash!!'' - 16 hit deadly ST that pierces 200% mitigation ***Used on the highest max HP unit *''You weren't holding back there...'' - Idle *''I've got a present for Mr Let's Run!'' - Inflicts LS lock for 1 turn, inflicts all status ailments, boosts Atk by 125% on enemies with status ailments for 99 turns **Used upon breaking shield At < 70% HP *''Your teacher's gonna do his best!'' - Adds 100% base/buffed BC drop resist to self for 2 turns & adds Angel Idol effect that restores 30% HP upon reaching < 1% HP *''Detroit Smash!!'' - 13 hit AoE attack that drains 45% - 55% BB gauge *''Carolina Smash!!'' - 13 hit AoE attack that drains 45% - 55% BB gauge & inflicts DoT for 2 turns At < 60% HP *''Not bad for improvisation'' - Idle At < 30% HP *''A Symbol of Peace who saves people with a smile...'' - Idle *''Must never be daunted by evil.'' - Adds 30% elemental damage reduction from Dark, Earth, Fire, Thunder, and Water attacks for 99 turns At < 1% HP *''You may have heard these words before...'' - Idle *''...but I'll teach you what they really mean.'' - Self boosts Def by 250% & 35% elemental damage reduction to Dark, Earth, Fire, Thunder, and Water attacks for 1 turn *''Go beyond! Plus...'' - Self boosts Def by 250% for 1 turn *Next turn **''...ULTRA'' - 16 hit Apocalyptic AoE attack that pierces 200% mitigation, self-boosts Atk by 150% but decreases Def by 35% for 99 turns, add all elements to attack for 1 turn, 25% elemental damage reduction to Dark, Earth, Fire, Light, Thunder, and Water attacks for 99 turns & adds 100% base/buffed BC drop resist to self for 3 turns |drops = |capture1 = |capture1rate = |capture2 = |capture2rate = |capture3 = |capture3rate = |capture4 = |capture4rate = |capture5 = |capture5rate = |capture6 = |capture6rate = |capture7 = |capture7rate = |capture8 = |capture8rate = |capture9 = |capture9rate = |capture10 = |capture10rate = |capture11 = |capture11rate = }}